


Quite the Opposite

by Seiro_Ruka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer!Kai, Dancer!Sehun, M/M, Smut, So yeah, Stripper!Baekhyun, Threesome - M/M/M, it's my first smut ever, sex toy - vibrator, side taoris - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiro_Ruka/pseuds/Seiro_Ruka
Summary: Chanyeol barátai meg vannak győződve róla, hogy a fiú nincs párkapcsolatban - hiába állítja ennek az ellenkezőjét maga Chanyeol, eddig semmi bizonyíték nem volt rá, hogy nem hazudik.Eddig.Tao, Yixing és Jongdae azonban hamar belátják, hogy jobban nem is tévedhettek volna.Wattpadon is publikálva @little_queenie név alatt.





	Quite the Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> Életem első fanficce, amiben szexjelenet van, de nem baj, én egyből egy hármassal kezdtem. Nem ígérem, hogy világrengető írás lett, néhol vontatottnak is tűnhet, de én legalább élveztem az írását.
> 
> Barátnőm számára készült, de úgy gondoltam, megosztom itt is. ((:
> 
> A táncos részeknél az EXO-K - Playboy, valamint a Crazy in Love számokat használtam. A Playboyt gondolom egy Exo fannak sem kell bemutatni, a Crazy in Love viszont rengeteg verzióban kering a neten, így itt hagyom a linket ahhoz, amit én használtam:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeKFkuummHI  
> Nyugodtan lehet őket hallgatni majd a hozzájuk tartozó jelenteknél, ha valakinek van hozzá kedve~

Chanyeol pasiját már amolyan szellem-státuszba kezdték besorolni a barátai, ahányszor amaz szóba került. Na nem azért, mert kapcsolatban lett volna valakivel, aki aztán meghalt. Az ok sokkal inkább az volt, hogy már kezdtek nem hinni a fiú létezésében.

Chanyeol állítása szerint már lassan fél éve kapcsolatban volt valakivel. A barátok az elején gratuláltak neki, kérdéseket tettek fel neki a másikról és egyszerűen csak örültek, hogy végre neki is összejött valami. Aztán ahogy telt az idő – egy hónap, kettő, aztán több is –, és valamilyen okból kifolyólag még mindig nem volt szerencséjük személyesen is megismerni a másik választottját, elkezdtek azzal viccelődni, hogy Chanyeol biztos csak kitalálta. Elvégre elég közeli barátságban álltak ahhoz, hogy a magas fiú összehozzon egy ismerkedős találkozót a lakásán esetleg és mind megismerjék őt is. Ehelyett a helyzet úgy festett, mintha a párkapcsolatuk eleje óta szinte dugdosná a másikat.

Ilyen csúnya lenne, hogy nem meri bemutatni őt a barátainak? Chanyeol azt mondta, hogy a barátja nem lakik borzasztóan messze tőle, így a távolság se lehet akadály. Talán egy kiskorút szedett össze, és… nem, _erre_ azért még ő sem vetemedne.

De akkor adódik a kérdés: _miért nem találkozott Chanyeol három legjobb haverja még a fiú párjával?_ Még csak egy képet sem láttak róla, az ég szerelmére.

Az egész kialakult helyzeten még tovább bonyolított a tény, hogy néha úgy tűnt, mintha maga Chanyeol se tudna kiigazodni a pasiján.

Előfordult, hogy tök ellentétes dolgokat állított a másikról. Mikor ruhaboltban voltak, megállt egy fogas előtt, amin több színből is sorakozott ugyanaz a kapucnis pulóver. Elkezdte őket nézegetni, majd kiválasztott egy rózsaszínűt. A fazonján látni lehetett, hogy nem az a tipikus testhezálló pulcsi, az ujjai végén és a derékrészénél passzé zárta az anyagot, a nyakrész két oldaláról pedig egy-egy vastag cipőfűzőhöz hasonlatos zsinór lógott alá. Magához mérte, majd Tao felé fordult.

\- Mit gondolsz?

A fiatalabb épp a farmerdzsekik között matatott, de barátja hangjára odafordult. Végigmérte Chanyeolt, majd segítőkészen ennyit mondott:

\- A rózsaszín nem a te színed.

\- Pelikán-rózsaszín – javította ki egyből. – És nem magamnak lesz. Szerinted van ebből nagyobb? Ez kicsi.

Visszaakasztotta, amit a kezében fogott eddig és elkezdte leellenőrizni a többi _pelikán-rózsazínű_ pulcsi méretét.

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy nem magadnak lesz? Kinek kell nagyobb méret?

\- Szereti az én pulcsijaimat elkobozni és abban lézengeni, mikor megteheti. Nem tudom miért jó, ha háromszor nagyobb rá a ruha, de én nem vitatkozom. – Megvonta a vállát. – Néha az én méretemben veszek neki is ruhát emiatt. Általában örül neki.

Tao arcáról jól leolvasható volt a zavarodottság, míg eszébe nem jutott, hogy elméletileg a másiknak van barátja, feltehetőleg róla beszél. Aztán pár másodperc múlva más is eszébe jutott.

\- De hiszen pár hete azt mondtad, hogy nem szereti a rózsaszínt – méregette most már gyanúsan Chanyeolt. Bolondnak nézi ez őt vagy mi?

\- Ó, ő nem is. Megvan! – felderült arccal húzott ki egy megfelelő méretű pulóvert a sok ugyanolyan közül. Magához mérte ezt is, majd mosolyogva a feketehajú felé fordult. – Én ezt felpróbálom. Te még válogatsz?

\- Én próbálok rájönni, hogy most kinek is lesz a pulcsi. A pasidnak lesz, jól értem? – húzta fel a szemöldökét.

Chanyeol szemrebbenés nélkül válaszolt.

\- Természetesen.

\- Aki… nem szereti a rózsaszínt?

\- Ne legyél nevetséges, Tao. Miért vennék olyasvalakinek rózsaszínű dolgot, aki nem szereti azt?

Választ sem várva magához szorította a nagyon is rózsaszín pulcsit – hacsak Tao nem lett színvak hirtelen –, és elsétált vele a próbafülkék irányába, otthagyva Taót, aki még mindig nem értette, mi ütött a barátjába.

Ugyanez játszódott le a cukrászdában is, mikor Chennel bementek oda venni egy fagylaltot. Megvette ki-ki a maga adag fagyiját, de Chanyeol kért még a két gombóc fagylaltja mellé egy szelet puncstortát is elvitelre. Mikor Chen rákérdezett kinek lesz, a válasz az volt, hogy a barátjának. Chen homlokráncolva emlékezette a másikat arra, hogy állítása szerint a pasija ki nem állhatja a puncstortát, mert számára iszonyú édes, vagy talán elfelejtette? Chanyeol ebben az esetben is csak megeresztett egy mosolyt barátja felé, de nem fejtette ki bővebben a dolgot.

Szóval a barátai igencsak meg voltak lőve annak a tekintetében, hogy most mi van Chanyeollal. Van barátja vagy nincs? Váltig állítja, hogy pedig van neki, de még soha nem látták, és lássuk be, ki az, aki egy hét leforgása alatt megszereti a puncstortát, mikor előtte utálta? Nem, nem lehetetlen, való igaz, de nagyon valószínűtlen. Így aztán bármennyire nem akartak, de mégis elkezdtek kételkedni ennek a híres barátnak a létezésében.

Elképzelhető, hogy Chanyeol annyira vágyott már valakire, hogy fogta magát, és kitalált maga mellé valakit.

Nem, Chanyeol nem olyan, ilyen hirtelen nem lehet bekattanni. Ugye?

Persze, hogy nem.

Tehát ha mindezeket figyelembe vették, Chanyeol barátai akármennyire is hinni akartak neki, mégis enyhe szkepticizmussal álltak hozzá ahhoz a bizonyos baráthoz.

Aztán elérkezett november vége, ezzel együtt Chanyeol születésnapja is közeledett. Amire azonban egyikük se számított, az az, hogy nem csak a szülinaposnak tartogat meglepetéseket az a nap.

A rózsaszín hajú fiú épp visszaért a munkahelyére egy pohár Starbucksos kávéval a kezében. Egy gyors pillantás a karórájára és látta, hogy még tíz perce maradt az ebédszünetéből. Leült, hogy nyugodtan befejezze a már félig elfogyasztott kávét, mikor a telefonja új üzenet érkezését jelezte.

 

**Yixing**

hétvégén randi?

megünnepelhetjük a szülinapodat is

úgyis csütörtökön lesz

                                                                                                                    **Chanyeol**

                                                                                                           most hétvégén?

                                                                                              sry, már van programom

                                                                                                                 legközelebb

                                                                                                                                   ?

 

Kicsit rosszul érezte magát, hogy így lerázta Yixinget, mikor a másik még a születésnapjára is gondolt; de tényleg elígérkezett már. Nem kellett sokat várnia, már érkezett is a válasz.

 

**Yixing**

):

ünneprontó

 

Míg Chanyeol azon gondolkozott, hogy engesztelje ki barátját, addig ama említett barát már akcióba is lendült. Telefonja szinte életre kelt a beérkező üzenetek sokasága miatt.

 

**Yixing a következőket adta hozzá a beszélgetéshez: Tao és Jongdae.**

**Yixing**

Chanyeol nem akarja velünk ünnepelni a szülinapját

tűrhetetlen

csináljatok valamit

**Tao**

): de Chanyeol

nem hagyhatod cserben a barátaidat

**Jongdae**

CHANYEOL

!!!!!!

egy jó okot mondj ami miatt a másik programod izgisebb mint mi

hallgatlak

úgyse tudsz mondani

tudom hogy nem tudsz

ne is erőlködj

**Tao**

:D sajnállak Chanyeol

**Yixing**

én nem

 

Chanyeol egy hatalmasat sóhajtott. Yixing még egy dolog, vele talán tud beszélgetni. Jongdae viszont egy egészen más műfaj volt. Tudta, hogy addig fogja őt idegesíteni, és a fejére járni, amíg el nem éri a célját. A célja ezúttal pedig az volt, hogy együtt töltsék a hétvégét a születésnapját megünneplendő. Hiába fogja huszonegyszer elmondani Chennek, hogy más programja van, nem fog rá hallgatni.

 

**Tao**

valójában én se

                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                    **Chanyeol**

                                                                           miért barátkozom veletek

**Jongdae**

szeretsz minket ♡

és nem tudod elképzelni az életed nélkülünk

                                                                                                    **Chanyeol**

                                                                           randim lett volna, idióták

                                                                          de ha ragaszkodtok hozzá

                                                                                     gyertek csak el ti is

                                                                  Chent úgyse tudom már lerázni

 

Érezte, hogy ezt még nagyon meg fogja bánni. Igen, közös szülinapozást terveztek szombat estére, ami reményei szerint még vasárnap is folytatódott volna… de lehet mégis ez volt a helyes döntés. Este együtt lesznek, pár óra múlva meg majd úgyis hazafelé veszik az irányt. Továbbá a barátai se fogják végre azzal cukkolni, hogy képzeletbeli pasija van.

Igen, igen, így lesz a legjobb.

 

**Jongdae**

csak nem?!?!

A TITOKZATOS PASI KILÉTÉRE VÉGRE FÉNY DERÜL

OMG

 

**Yixing**

valaki állítsa le Jongdaet

**Tao**

┐(￣∀￣)┌

**Jongdae**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ♡♡♡

 

Chanyeolból azért felszakadt egy nevetés a cuki emojik láttán. Ő nagyon ritkán használt ilyeneket, szinte soha, de barátai imádták velük elárasztani a beszélgetéseiket. Yixing talán kevésbé, noha tőle is látni elvétve, de a másik kettő katasztrófa volt e tekintetben.

Egy újabb időellenőrzés után még küldött gyorsan egy másik üzenetet, ezúttal nem a barátainak, majd felhajtván az utolsó korty kávét is félrerakta a mobilját és visszatért a munkájához.

Noha hétvégre már fixen le volt szervezve egy találkozó, azért a tényleges születése napján se feledkeztek meg róla a barátai – bár a pink hajú hajlott afelé, hogy bárcsak mégis inkább elfeledkeztek volna róla. A legelső szülinapi köszöntés éjfél után tizenegy perccel érkezett. Chanyeol, mint a legtöbb, normális ember, olyankor már aludt, pláne, hogy másnap háromnegyed hatkor kelt a munka miatt. A telefonja éles hangjára riadt, majd a hívó leellenőrzése után kicsit rosszkedvűen és morogva a késői zaklatás miatt, de felvette azt.

Ezzel azonban nem volt vége, hajnali fél három előtt hét perccel ismét hívták, de ekkor még annyira sem volt jókedve, mint az első hívásnál. Igen, felvette, miután már úgy érezte, hogy a szíve nem ugrik ki a helyéről az ijedtségtől, de úgy érezte, hogy ha még valaki keresni merészeli őt, mielőtt felkelne reggel, akkor gyilkolni fog. Ezt közölte Chennel is a vonal másik végén, aki odáig volt a gondolattól, hogy Chanyeol most már hivatalosan is öregebb lett egy évvel, de azért lelombozta a hír, hogy nem ő volt első köszöntő.

A szülinapi összejövetel szombat este kilenc utánra volt megbeszélve. Az időpontot természetesen Chanyeol mondta a többieknek, akik kicsit furcsállották az ennyire késői időpontot, de annyira azért nem, hogy ellenkezzenek miatta. Azonban, mint ahogy az később kiderült, felesleges is volt bármiféle találkozópontot megbeszélniük, ugyanis a hármasfogat negyed kilenckor megjelent a fiú ajtajában.

\- Untuk magunkat – jött a válasz a még fel sem tett kérdésre Yixingtől, mikor Chanyeol ajtót nyitott nekik.

\- És arra jutottunk, hogy te is unhatod magad nélkülünk, így… itt vagyunk! – tárta szét a karját Jongdae, majd barátja nyakába vetetette magát és üdvözlésképp jó szorosan megölelte. Mindeközben a másik kettő beengedte magát a házigazda mellett és már a cipőjüket és kabátjukat vedlették le magukról, mire Jongdae végre hagyta levegőhöz jutni Chanyeolt. – Mesélj, milyen az élet 26 évesen?

\- Egyre pazarabb és pazarabb – csukta be az ajtót a kérdezett. – Főleg ilyen _csodálatos_ barátokkal, mint ti vagytok.

Chen is követte Tao és Yixing példáját, levette a kabátját és cipőjét, majd Chanyeollal együtt csatlakozott a nappali kanapéján magát már kényelembe helyezett Yixinghez. Tao pár másodperc múlva került elő a konyhából, kezében egy pohárral és narancsleves dobozzal. Szinte szó szerint ledobta magát a kínai mellé, a poharát pedig letette az asztalra.

\- Kér még valaki? – nézett körbe a barátain.

\- Az az én narancslevem – Chanyeol.

\- Csak egy poharat hoztál – Chen.

\- Miért narancslevet iszol? – Yixing.

Tao pislogott párat a többiekre, kezében a narancsleves dobozzal. Olyan ártatlan kisugárzást árasztott magából, hogy a többiek szinte el is felejtették csak másodpercekkel ezelőtt ment be szó nélkül valaki másnak a konyhájába és szolgálta ki magát innivalóval.

\- Sokadik éve vagyunk már barátok, azon kívül pedig mindig azt mondod, hogy érezzük otthon magunkat. – Közben már csavarta is le a dobozról a kupakot, hogy tölteni tudjon magának. Chanyeolról ezután Chenre pillantott. – Hozz magadnak poharat, én is hoztam. – Tekintete a mellette ülő és őt néző Yixingre siklott. – És azért iszok gyümölcslevet, drága Yixing, mert nem piásan akarok odamenni az izé.... Chanyeol, hova is megyünk pontosan? – nézett az idősebbre összeráncolt szemöldökkel. Most esett le neki – és valószínűleg a másik kettőnek is –, hogy semmit nem tudnak arról, hol találkoznak majd kedvenc pink hajú barátjuk pasijával.

A figyelem nagyon gyorsan átkerült Taóról Chanyeolra.

\- Meglátjátok, ha ott leszünk.

\- Ugye nem valami sorozatgyilkost szedtél össze, akivel most elintéztek minket, mert kíváncsiak vagyunk?

\- Fenébe, most szólnom kell neki, hogy a terv lefújva, mert rájöttetek a dologra. Pedig már egy hangulatos alagsort is találtunk, ahol eltüntethetjük a testeteket. – Itt megengedett magának egy drasztikus szemforgatást. – Szerintem állj le a krimik nézésével, Yixing. Egyszer becsavarodsz tőlük.

\- Semmit nem tudunk a pasidról, jogos volt a kérdésem – vonta meg a vállát nemtörődöm módon.

\- Ha jó segge van, akkor kit érdekel? – szólt közbe vidáman Chen, miközben hátradőlt a kanapén.

\- Jól van, akkor én most rátok hagyom az összeesküvés-elméletek gyártását, még el kell készülnöm – állt fel Chanyeol.

Tao erre mintegy parancsszóra letette a kezében tartott poharat, amiből egészen addig kortyolgatott és már ott is termett barátja mellett.

\- Segítek! – ragadta karon az idősebbet és kezdte el ráncigálni a szobája felé. – Isteni pasi lesz belőled, mire kikerülsz majd a kezeim közül! – Ezzel már el is tűntek Chanyeol szobájának az ajtaja mögött.

Röpke huszonöt perc telt csak el, mire Chanyeol előkerült a szobájából Tao társaságában. Addig a nappaliban felejtett Jongdae és Yixing az Xbox-szal foglalták le magukat, de amint meghallották a közeledő lépteket, mindketten letették a kontrollert és a hang irányába néztek.

Chanyeol fakulóban lévő rózsaszín haja stílusosan be volt lőve: az állandóan a szemébe lógó frufruja most kissé jobbirányba hátra volt nyalva. Haja többi része is szépen simult a fejéhez, egy kósza hajszál se látszódott, akár egy üzleti megbeszélésen is megállta volna a helyét. Még az sem rontott az összhatáson, hogy a haja tövénél már kezdett látszani a barna lenövés; sőt, éppen ellenkezőleg. Tao ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy berakja a zöldeskék kontaktlencséjét („ _Az csak dob a kinézeteden, sokkal szexisebb leszel! A pasid ettől a padlón lesz, értem?_ ”), szeme szélénél meg alig észrevehető halvány rózsaszín szemhéjfesték látszódott. Fekete gombos felső volt rajta, aminek a nyakrésze körüli részt kis, szintén fekete strasszok pöttyözték.  Mindezt tökéletesen kiegészítette a szinte szűknek titulálható fekete, szaggatott nadrág.

\- Totálisan benne lennék egy hármasban veled és a pasiddal – füttyentett Chen, ahogy végigmérte Chanyeolt.

\- Legyen négyes – tette hozzá Yixing is.

\- Nem nektek akartam bejönni, de azért kösz. Ha azelőtt említitek ezt, mielőtt belevágtam volna egy kapcsolatba, még meg is gondoltam volna az ajánlatot – viszonozta a baráti flörtöt az érintett. – Most viszont induljunk, negyed tízre jó lenne odaérni.

\- Miért, és ha késünk kicsit véletlen?

\- Nem akarunk késni.

Ezzel a végszóval kikapcsolták az Xboxot és a tévét is, majd miután ismét felvették a cipőket és kabátokat kiléptek a lakásból. Chanyeol elmondása szerint húsz perces sétára voltak a találkahelytől, szóval gyalog mentek. Hiába volt november vége, hó még sehol, és a hideg is tűrhető volt még.

Végül egy… bárnál álltak meg. Vagy klubnál. Nehezen tudták beazonosítani kívülről, mi is lehet odabent, de az már elárult valamit a helyről, hogy a bejáratnál egy férfi állt, aki ellenőrizte az esetleges belépőket, na és hogy a helyet _Paradise Lost_ -nak hívták.

Az ajtónálló szinte Chanyeollal egy magas volt, ami elég nagy szó, tekintve hogy Chanyeol sem egy alacsony növésű ember. Szőke, nem túl hosszú haja kicsit barnás árnyalatú volt, és kicsit kócosan állt. Barna szemét az érkező négyesre emelte, majd mikor kiszúrta Chanyeolt, rámosolygott.

\- Hé, rég láttalak – biccentett felé egyet.

\- Még élek, nyugi. Kris, ők a barátaim…

\- Az életed értelmei – csipogott közbe Jongdae.

Chanyeolnak az arcizma sem rendült, miközben folytatta tovább a bemutatást: - …Jongdae, aki most közbeszólt – bökött az említett felé a hüvelykujjával, majd a többiekre is. – Ő itt Tao, a másik oldalamon meg Yixing. Többiek, ő itt Kris. Azt hiszem, mondhatom, hogy barátok vagyunk.

\- Csak azt hiszed? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét. – Vigyázz magadra Chanyeol, még mindig én vagyok az idősebb kettőnk közül. Na, de gondolom nem miattam jöttetek. Jó kis showra számíthattok odabent, fiúk, főleg te – Majd pár másodperc múlva folytatta tekintetét levéve a pink haj fiúról. – Chanyeolt már elégszer láttam, ahhoz, hogy tudjam, rég elmúlt tizennyolc. Ti nagykorúak vagytok már? – A szeme megvillant, ahogy Taóra emelte a tekintetét. – Villantsatok nekem egy igazolványt.

A többiek kicsit értetlenül, de előkaparták a személyiket a helyükről, és megmutatták azt a szőkének. Az szép sorban, szakavatottan és gyorsan leellenőrizte Yixing, Jongdae, majd legutoljára Tao igazolványát is. Miután ezzel megvolt és egy hümmögés kíséretében Tao is visszakapta az iratát, ismét a társaságra pillantott.

\- Tudhatnád, hogy nem nálam tíz évvel fiatalabbakkal haverkodom – jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen Chanyeol.

\- Gondoltam, de ez a munkám, ezért fizetnek – vonta meg a vállát. – Menjetek be, még a végén lemaradtok valamiről. Aztán majd még dumálunk valamikor.

Beléptek az ajtón Kris mellett, először Chanyeol, majd sorban a többiek is.

A helyiség ízlésesen volt berendezve, főleg a sötétebb színek domináltak, mint a fekete vagy a mély borvörös. A bejárattól jobbra volt egy bárpult hozzátartozó székekkel, nem messze tőle a terem másik végében pedig egy kis kiugró, falai mentén fekete bőrborítású paddal, középen asztallal. A vele szemközti falnál egy pár méteres, lekerekített szélű színpad kapott helyet, amihez közvetlenül kapcsolódott egy alig kisebb másik színpad is – három rúddal rajta. A színpad és a bárrész között még elszórtan voltak asztalok, az elszeparált rész mellett egy lépcső vezetett a felső szintre. A plafonról néhány üvegcsillár lógott alá, hangulatos világítást adva a helynek.

\- Te egy sztriptíz bárba hoztál minket? – fordult értetlenül barátja felé Yixing.

\- Nem sztriptíz bár, bár tényleg annak néz ki – magyarázta Chanyeol, ahogy áthaladtak az emberek között egyenesen a kis kiugró és a kényelmes kanapé-féleségek felé. – Egyszerű bár, de hetente néhány alkalommal táncos előadások is szoktak lenni. Néha kis sztriptíz műsor is, de tényleg nem minden nap, egyszer egy héten, talán kétszer.

\- Te figyelj, a barátod tud róla, hogy rendszeresen látogatsz ilyen helyeket? Mert én egészen biztosan kiakadnék, ha kiderülne, hogy a pasim sztrippereket bámul a szabadidejében – jött a nagyon is ésszerű kérdés Chentől, ahogy lecuccoltak.

\- Ó, hogyne.

\- Ezt úgy mondtad, mintha tökre rendben volna a dolog.

\- Miért ne lenne rendben?

\- Nahát, Tao életem, és _ez_ micsoda? – A két beszélgető figyelmét felkeltette Yixing csodálkozó hangja, és ahogy kettejük felé pillantottak, épp látták, ahogy az említett egy cetlit kap ki a másik kezéből, majd kihajtja azt. – Ez egy telefonszám. Ejnye no, kié és honnan van? – Igen, Yixing most már határázottan jól szórakozott.

Chanyeol és Chen is odahajoltak a papírdarab fölé, de rögtön utána Chanyeol meglepetten, de egy kezdődő mosollyal az arcán sandított Taóra, aki kezdte nem élvezni a hirtelen ráterelődött figyelmet.

\- Ez Kris száma. Csak nem?

\- Adjátok már vissza – kapta ki végre Yixing kezéből a papírdarabot és tette zsebre. Arcán jól látható volt a halvány pír. – Mikor jöttünk be akkor nyomta a kezembe. Különben is, nem a ti dolgotok.

\- Dehogynem – karolta át őt a másik kínai a nyakánál. – Fel fogod hívni? Amúgy is, tedd máshova a cetlit, a zsebedből még a végén kiesik és elveszted.

\- Nem gond, nekem is megvan a száma, majd újra megadom neki – könyökölte gyengén oldalba Chanyeol a feketehajút. – Bár szerintem visszajönnél te elkérni még egyszer, ha elvesztenéd – mutatott a pírra az arcán.

Tao küldött egy „ _ti most szórakoztok velem_ ” tartalmú pillantást Chanyeol és Yixing felé. Mikor a két érintett ettől sem riadt vissza, lemondóan sóhajtott.

\- Jó, legyen nektek gyereknap, tényleg nem tűnt rossz pasinak. De nem ismerem még.

\- Kris rendes pasi, nyugodtan felhívhatod. Ha nem melózna épp, akkor ide is hívhatnánk magunkhoz.

\- Oh – mondta Tao, majd Chanyeolra nézett. – Lesz szünete, nem?

\- De, gondolom, lesz valamikor.

\- Mm – hümmögött egyet, majd elgondolkozva beharapta a száját.

Chen, aki mindeddig csendben, de jókedvűen figyelte az események kibontakozását, most előkaparta a pénztárcáját és felállt az asztaltól.

\- Addig is én hozok valami innivalót – jelentette ki, majd már el is tűnt valamerre az emberek között.

\- Barátod mikorra várható? – fordult a pink hajú felé Yixing.

\- Nemsoká – pillantott rá a mobilja kijelzőjére.

Nem telt el sok idő Chanyeol kijelentése után, mikor a csillárok fényerejéből hirtelen visszavettek, és az addigi világos helyiség pár másodperc alatt félhomályba borult. Jongdae még mindig nem tért vissza hozzájuk az italukkal, de volt annyi világosság, hogy elkerülje a többi embert visszafelé és ne öntse ki véletlenül a poharak tartalmát.

Ezután kis ideig szinte semmi sem történt, Chanyeol viszont célirányosan a baloldali színpadra függesztette a tekintetét; arra, amelyiken a rudak is helyet kaptak. Mielőtt azonban bármelyik barátja is megkérdezhette volna miért vettek vissza a világításból vagy mi készül éppen, egy hang csendült fel valahonnan.

\- Hey – hallatszódott hirtelen szinte minden irányból az érzéki hang, nyílván hangszórókból. Ezzel együtt a zene is felcsendült alatta. Pár pillanat múlva egy kicsit mélyebb, játékosabb hangnemben folytatódott. – Playboy. – A második szótagot elnyújtották, és szinte érezni lehetett, hogy akárki is mondta, elmosolyodott közben. Egy rövid kis nevetés következett, majd ugyanazon a csábító hangon ejtették ki a következő szavakat, mint ahogy nem sokkal ezelőtt a „playboy”-t. – Ah, let’s play~

\- Chanyeol, mégis mi—

Tao félbehagyta a mondatot, ahogy a színpad hátulján feltűnt egy alak.

Az ismeretlen nem volt túlzottan magas, de kifejezetten jó alakkal büszkélkedhetett; már amennyire a ruhák ezt látatni engedték. Fekete haja volt, elől a haja rendezetlen volt és pont annyira hosszú, hogy pár tincs a szemébe lógjon belőle. Apropó, szem – a férfi ki is volt sminkelve. Szeme körül fekete tussal volt kihúzva, szemhéját egészen mélyvörösre festették a belső résznél, ez kifelé haladva fokozatosan átváltott csillogós feketébe. A szeme alatt is volt egy leheletnyi a piros festékből. A szája is fénylett a félhomályban, valószínűleg valamilyen átlátszó ajakbalzsammal kenték be a fellépés előtt. Bő fehér inget viselt, ami legalább kétszer nagyobb volt, mint kellett volna. Az anyag halványan átlátszott, ujjai hosszúak voltak, a fekete hajúnak csak az ujjvégei látszódtak ki alóla, az ing felső két patentja kigombolva, így kulcscsontja és mellkasa kis része kilátszódott. Az ing hátul szabadon volt hagyva, lelógott a feneke alá, elől viszont be volt tűrve a feszes, fekete bőrnadrágba, ami remekül kiegészítette az összképet. Nem utolsó sorban pedig volt nála egy derékmagasságig érő, visszahajlított végű fehér sétapálca is.

Fülbevalói megcsillantak, ahogy túlságosan is lassan elindult a színpad eleje felé.

 

_Don’t pick up your ringing phone_

_Let’s leave it alone_

_There’s no need to tell anyone but us two_

_Let’s just leave it alone, why are you worried?_

 

A pálcát a kampós részénél fogva laza csuklómozdulattal körbeforgatta párszor, miközben másik kezével beletúrt a hajába; egyik lábát a másik előtt keresztezve haladt magabiztosan előre, mint aki pontosan tudja, uralja a színpadot és mindenki őt figyeli.

Valószínűleg pontosan tudta is.

Bal kezét, amivel beletúrt a hajába most a nyaka hátsó részén vezette le, majd csupán a mutatóujját magán hagyva folytatta az útját le a mellkasa látható részén, míg el nem ért az első begombolt részig. Akkor elhúzta az ujját is a testétől, de nem sokáig; szája már kissé el volt nyílva mire a kezével felnyúlt odáig és végig nem húzta azon a testrészén is a mutatóujjat. Ekkora már majdnem a színpad elejéhez ért.

 

_It’s alright, it’s alright_

_Show me all your secrets_

 

A botot kinyújtott karral nyomatékosan maga elé helyezte, majd mellé sétált és megállt. Egy másodperc múlva felkapta a sétapálcát, a kampó végét gyengéden a jobb kulcscsontjához érintette, majd végighúzta azt le a mellkasán. Eddigi gyengéd mozdulataival ellentétben most azonban hirtelen rántott egyet a boton, mikor az már leért az ing legfelső bekapcsolt patentjához, pont egy időben a hangszórókból hallatszódó „ _show me all your secrets_ ” résszel. A rántástól a patent szétpattant és az ing jobban szétnyílt, így újabb tenyérnyi rész vált láthatóvá a nagyérdemű előtt.

Az előadást nézők ezt hallható örömmel fogadták.

_My heart is covered black, your place_

_Your heart is burnt white, my place_

_Of course you can’t get sick of this play_

_(You know what it is?) Play, play, play_

 

Elérkezett az első refrén, és az elkövetkezendő többé-kevésbé fél percben a férfi ugyanolyan magabiztosságot sugározva folytatta szexi táncát, mint eddig tette.

Ismét a bot végét vette kézbe, a kampót egy jól irányzott mozdulattal beleakasztotta a tőle jobbra álló fémrúdba. Szorosan tartva a fehér eszközt odarántotta magát a rúdhoz, bal kézzel jól megfogva azt. Ami a következő másodpercekben lezajlott azt akár egy profi rúdtáncos is megirigyelhette volna. Persze az is megeshetett, hogy a srác maga is profi volt, nem tudhatták biztosan – de a kissé erotikus mozdulatai, fordulatok, rúdhoz való simulás, és ahogy mindehhez néha a lábát is bevetette erről tettek tanúbizonyságot.

Az arcára kiülő teljes átszellemülés és élvezet már csak hab volt a tortán.

 

_When you think it’s too late, you’ve already_

_Fallen for me, it’s out of your control (isn’t it?)_

_You knew everything from the start_

_And now you’re blaming it all on me?_

 

Továbbra is a rúdhoz simulva folytatta táncát, a sétapálca elfelejtődve hevert nem messze a rúd mellett. Bal kézzel ragadta meg a rudat valahol nem sokkal a feje fölött, majd egy fordulattal a karja alatt háttal érkezett a rúd elé. Még mindig a rudat markolva maga fölött nekipréselte a testét a fémfelülethez. Egyik térdét behajlítva, hátát ívbe feszítve, fejét kicsit hátrahajtva – csak annyira, hogy továbbra is könnyedén végig tudja pásztázni félig lehunyt szemhéja alól kilesve a közönséget –, érte őt a dal következő része. Jobb kezét kinyújtva Chanyeolék irányába mutatott, majd lassan maga felé fordította kinyújtott mutatóujját; mintha ezzel is azt kérdezné, hogy _tényleg engem hibáztatsz?_

Önelégült mosoly jelent meg ajkain, majd egy határozott mozdulattal ellökte magát a rúdtól. Tett pár lépést a magányosan heverő botja felé, majd hátat fordítva az asztalnál ülőknek kínzó lassússággal leguggolt, miközben a lábát is széttárta. A mozdulattól az amúgy is feszes nadrág csak még jobban ráfeszült, akárcsak egy második bőrréteg, még jobban kihangsúlyozva a fenekéből kilátszó részt a hosszú ing alatt és a combjait.

Elvette a pálcát, majd ugyanolyan lassan felemelkedett a földről.

_It’s alright, it’s alright_

_Show me all your secrets_

 

 A fekete hajú már készült a következő mozdulatára a kis botja segítségével, mikor Yixing halkan elfüttyentette magát.

\- Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy _nekem_ van szülinapom – mondta, de közben nem vette le a szemét a színpadon mozgó alakról. – Még innen is tudom értékelni azt a segget.

Chanyeol elnevette magát.

\- Hát még ha közelebb lennénk a színpadhoz.

\- Szerintem Jongdae közelebb is ment – szólt közbe Tao, de azért ő is nézte tovább az előadást, bár kicsit kevésbé volt lelkes, mint a másik kettő. Ennek valószínűleg a zsebében lapuló cetlihez volt valami köze. – Különben már rég ideért volna azokkal a megígért italokkal.

\- Pedig nekem jól esne most valami pia, akkor tökéletes lenne az este. – Yixing összekulcsolta maga előtt az ujjait és arra támasztotta az állát. – De most nem állok fel megkeresni Chent, bár remélem hamarosan visszatalál ide.

A téma teljesen elterelődött Chanyeol barátjáról, elképzelhetően el is felejtették, hogy miért jöttek ide elsősorban. Nem csoda, a színpadon erotikus mozdulatokat tévő egyén hamar magára vonzotta a tekintetüket és a gondolataikat egyaránt.

\- Chanyeol, azt hittem barátok vagyunk! Miért csak most jut tudomásomra ez a hely, és az, hogy elég gyakran jársz ide?

\- Annyira azért nem járok ide rég – vonta meg a vállát. – De hé, itt vagytok, nem? Tao még pasit is talált magának az első fél percben.

\- Nem a pasim.

\- Rendben, jövőbeli-pasit. Szólok Krisnek, hogy ha szünetre megy, köszönjön be hozzánk is kicsit – ezzel már a kezében is volt a mobilja, és megnyitva az üzeneteket már pötyögött is.

Miután elküldte az üzenetet, tekintetét visszafordította a kisebbik színpad felé.

 

_I’m bad, I like doing things you tell me not to_

_Like I said, the main game didn’t even start yet_

_Push and pull me even more_

_I’m confident I will win_

 

A már szinte félig kikapcsolt ing néha lecsúszott egyik vagy másik vállán, ahogy mozgott, csak hogy a következő karmozdulattal visszacsusszanjon a helyére és újra eltakarja a felfedett vállat. Tenyerét a mellkasára helyezte és utána egyből levezette a hasán keresztül le a nadrágja széléig, majd még lejjebb. Pár őrjítően lassú kört írt le a csípőjével, miközben keze szemérmetlenül az ágyékra tévedt és meg nem fogta magát; bal kezével mindeközben a hajába markolt. Pár hosszú másodperc elteltével kezét visszahúzta, de nem anélkül, hogy közben a fehér ing betűrt szélét ki ne rántsa a nadrágból és egy villanásra feltűnjön a fekete alsónadrág felső széle. Ahogy visszahúzta a kezét, úgy ujjaival direkt, halványan végigsimított a mellbimbóján miközben nyelve épp annyi időre tűnt elő a szájából, hogy benedvesítve az alsóajkát, majd szája ismét mindent tudó mosolyra húzódott.

 

_Oh, I can’t stop_

_But same for you too_

_You don’t wanna lose me_

_(Right?) My babe_

 

Két kézzel ragadta meg az ingje elülső részét a patentoknál, majd egy fél másodperc múlva egy erőteljesebb rántással szétfeszítette azokat, így az ing immáron teljesen kigombolva volt rajta. Felsőteste nagyobb része kiszabadult az anyag fogságából, és meg kell hagyni, igen szépen kidolgozott, formás felsőtest volt az. Minden mozdulatnál látni lehetett, ahogy az izmok megmozdulnak a bőr alatt, a hasa pedig befeszül.

Terpeszbe állt, majd kissé hátrahajolva térdre rogyott a földön heverő botja fölött, aminek következtében az ing hangtalanul lecsúszott a vállairól és végül a háta mögött terült el a földön. Kezébe vette a pálcát, félig megdöntve felemelte azt, úgy, hogy a másik vége a lába között továbbra is érintse a földet valahol a lábszára környékén.

 

_My heart is covered black, your place_

_Your heart is burnt white, my place_

_Of course you can’t get sick of this play_

_(You know what it is?) Play, play, play_

 

Ahogy felcsendültek az utolsó refrén dallamai máris elkezdett mozogni a bot fölött. Egészen a mellkasától az ágyékáig hullámzó mozdulatokat tett, szinte odadörzsölte magát a vékony rúdhoz a lábai között. Mozdulataiból áradt a szexuális túlfűtöttség, amit még Chanyeolék is képesek voltak szinte tapintani, úgy árasztotta el az egész helyiséget.

Nem, ez a hely tényleg nem volt sztriptíz bár, de az ilyen alkalmankénti előadások miatt szokták ellenőrizni a belépők életkorát.

Nem látták pontosan mikor történt, de a táncos nadrágján a gomb már nem volt a helyén és a slicc is enyhén lecsúszott, így mindez látatni engedett még plusz pár millimétert az alsónadrágból.

 

_Play (Boy) play play (boy)_

_Play play (boy) play (boy)_

_Play (boy) play (boy)_

 

Az utolsó pár másodpercben a botot kirántotta a lába közül és oldalra hajította. Továbbra is kis terpeszben térdelve előrehajolt és megtámasztotta magát a tenyerén. Ekkor megismételte az előbbi mozdulatsort, azzal az eltéréssel, hogy ezúttal a színpadhoz simult oda minden egyes mozdulat után. Az utolsó elhangzott „playboy” után felegyenesedett, perverz mosolyát még a leghátsó sorokban látni lehetett. Jobb karját maga előtt behajlítva kissé meghajolt, azután felállt, elvette a sétapálcát is, és enyhén eltúlzott csípőringással levonult a színpadról, mint aki jól végezte dolgát.

A dolgát pedig igenis nagyon-nagyon jól végezte, elég volt csak Chanyeolra és a többiekre nézni. A pink hajú, noha már többé-kevésbé megszokta, mik mennek ebben a bárban, továbbra is élénk érdeklődéssel figyelte ezeket az előadásokat.

Azt viszont mondani sem kell, hogy Tao és Yixing nem győzték összekaparni magukat azután, amit láttak.

\- Nincs véletlenül a barátodnak még egy olyan barátja, aki szingli és szintén jó szemmel figyeli, ha itt véletlenül törzsvendég lennék? – érkezett a majdhogynem komolynak hangzó kérdés Yixing felől.

\- Nem tudom, mit láttam, de elég intenzív volt – kommentálta a dolgot a másik kínai is.

\- Úristen, _láttátok ezt?!_ – Előbb hallották meg, minthogy látták volna Chent. Nem kellett azonban sok idő, pár másodperc és az asztaluknál volt három színes löttyöt tartalmazó pohár kíséretében.

\- Nem, mi másik műsort néztünk, valami mágikus pónikról… ne legyél hülye Chen, nem nehéz észrevenni, ha egy dögös pasi előttünk dobja le a ruháit – forgatta a szemeit Tao. – Hülye kérdésre hülye válasz.

\- Sört szerettem volna kezdésnek, elvégre mégsem piálni jöttünk, de a műsor felénél meggondoltam magam. Valami koktélok, a pultosra bíztam – legyintett a kezével, miközben random kiosztotta az italokat.

Chanyeol kapta azt, amelyiknek az alsó egyharmada sárga volt, a maradék vörös, benne jégkockákkal és a pohár peremére egy fél szelet narancs volt odatűzve. A második, amely majdnem ugyanúgy festett, mint ami az idősebbhez került, annyi kivétellel, hogy ez alul volt piros és felfelé ment át narancsba fokozatosan, Taóhoz került. Yixinghez került az egyetlen színtelen ital, benne jégkockákkal és egy szelet citrommal. A legutolsót Jongdae tartotta meg, egy tökéletesen kék italt, amiben pár málnadarabka úszkált a mentalevelek között.

\- Még mindig nincs itt a barátod? – érdeklődött Chen, aki eddig máshol volt és így azt sem tudta eddig, hogy az ígért találkozó még nem jött össze. – Mindig ennyit késik? Vagy valóban nincs senkid, és most azon agyalsz, hogy vágd ki magad a szituból.

\- Féltékeny leszek, lassan jobban érdekel _titeket_ a pasim, mint engem - sóhajtott egyet. – Ne aggódjatok, pár perc és itt lesz. Megígérem.

Időközben egy másik táncos jött fel a színpadra és kezdett bele a táncába valami lassú számra. Egy kis ideig azt figyelték, miközben néha megjegyzéseket tettek erre vagy arra, de persze abban mindegyikük egyetértett, hogy az előbbi srác mérföldekkel jobb műsort adott elő.

\- Hey, playboy – csendült fel mellettük egy ismerősnek vélt hang, mire mind a négyen odakapták a fejüket. Igazából simán észrevehették volna, hogy valaki feléjük tart, de valahogy lekötötte őket a színpadon zajló jelenet, így nem is figyelték, hogy kik és merre mászkálnak körülöttük.

Tőlük pár lépésre a nemrég még a színpadon ruháit ledobó és erotikus mozdulatokat bevető táncos állt. Ugyanabban az öltözékben volt, azt leszámítva, hogy az ingjét visszavette, hogy ne félmeztelenül kelljen újra megjelennie. Arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy a sminket lemossa magáról.

A színpadon is jól nézett ki, hát még így karnyújtásnyira tőlük.

Chanyeol arcára nagy mosoly ült ki, ahogy invitálóan kitárta felé a karját.

\- Baekhyun – köszöntötte a másikat, és ahogy a másik odalépett hozzá, a másik három legnagyobb meglepetésére Chanyeol ölébe vetette le magát. Egyik karját átlendítette az említett nyakán, elkapta a tarkójánál fogja, majd fél másodperc múlva szája már Chanyeolén is volt.

Azt állítani, hogy a pink hajú barátai ledöbbentek a jelenet láttán, nagyon is gyenge kifejezés.

Baekhyun elhúzódott a másiktól, de a mozdulat közben még fogai közé vette a másik alsóajkát, és kicsit ráharapva meghúzta azt.

\- Isten éltessen, szülinapos fiú – kacsintott rá. Tekintete azután a többiekre siklott, akik egy pisszenés nélkül nézték végig az előbbi előadást. – A barátaid, akiket említettél? – fordult vissza a barátja felé.

Chanyeol bólintott egyet, miközben keze nemtörődöm módon az ölében helyet foglaló dereka köré fonódott.

\- A barátaim, akik már rettentően izgatottak voltak miattad.

\- Ejnye – ciccegett Baekhyun. – Bemutathattál volna előbb is. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, ennek a cukifiúnak a barátja már majdnem fél éve – mutatkozott be a többieknek.

\- Balról jobbra: Yixing, Zitao és Jongdae. De van, mikor csak simán Tao és Chen – mutatta be végre Chanyeol is a társaság másik felét.

\- Hihetetlen, hogy Chanyeolnak ilyen jó pasija van – vakarta meg az állát Chen.

\- Csak a rend kedvéért – szólt közbe Yixing, és Chenre mutatott. – Ez itt totálisan odavolt attól, amit a színpadon műveltél. – Most Tao következett. – Ez a másik meg egyenesen dögösnek titulált.

\- Te meg tudni szeretted volna, hogy nincs-e egy szingli haverja véletlenül – tette hozzá Chanyeol is.

\- Szóval… sztripperkedsz vagy…? – jött a kérdés Taótól, miközben a poharában lévő szívószállal piszkálgatta a jégkockákat az italában.

\- Mmm – hümmögött. Felkapta Chanyeol poharát és hosszasan beleszívott a szívószálba. – Sex on the beach. Imádom. Hetente két, max három alkalommal vagyok itt, de elég jól fizet ahhoz képest. És szeretem csinálni.

\- Sehun? – jött a kérdés Chanyeoltól, ahogy a másik vállán támasztotta meg az állát.

\- Még hátul. Éppenséggel ő a következő fellépő. Jonginnal fog táncolni, odáig lesztek majd, ha meglátjátok. De utána ő is szabad.

\- Oh, várunk még valakit? – érdeklődött Chen.

\- Aha – volt a tömör válasz Baekhyuntól, ahogy a többiekre mosolygott.

\- Kris is csatlakozni fog hozzánk nemsokára.

\- Kris? – fordult párja felé meglepődve Baekhyun. – Mármint nem zavar, szeretem Krist, de általában „ _nem akarja azt bámulni, hogy egymás szájában vagyunk állandóan, így csak odaköszön tisztes távolságból._ ” – A levegőbe idézőjeleket rajzolt, ahogy az idősebb férfi szavait idézte arról, hogy miért nem ül le hozzájuk többször, mikor szünete van és ráér dumálni kicsit.

\- Szerelem érződik a levegőben – mosolygott sunyin rá Taóra Chanyeol.

Baekhyun követte a pillantását és a kínait kezdte el fixírozni.

\- Ez édes, nem hittem volna, hogy Krist bárki is izgalomba tudná hozni, de ezek szerint minden lehetséges. Oh – könyökölte bordán az idősebbet Baekhyun és a színpad irányába mutatott.  – Sehunék következnek.

Szavaihoz híven az előző pasi már nem volt a színpadon, a terem pedig még jobban elsötétült. Egyedül a nagyobb színpadra irányítottak fényt, hogy látni lehessen a rajta lévőket.

Most sem kellett sokat várni, a helyiséget hamar lassú zongoraszó töltötte be. Úgy tűnt ez egyelőre csak valami intróként szolgál, ugyanis a zene ellenére még senki sem jelent meg a színpadon. Majdnem fél perc telt el így, mire kis szünet állt be a zongorában és a lámpák kialudtak. Aztán hirtelen újra rákezdett a zongora, a világítás visszatért a színpad bal felére, ott pedig egy szőke egyén jelent meg.

 

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I’m begging you not to go_

_Call your name two or three times in a row_

 

Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy az a kis hatásszünet, ami beállt az előbb, éppen elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy a színpad bal felének a közepére kerüljön.

Volt egy nagyobb, nagyjából téglalap alakú bemélyedés a padlóban, abban állt most a szőke férfi kisebb terpeszben. Szőke haja kicsit hosszabb volt, tincsei rendezetlenül álltak összevissza a fején; a szín szép kontrasztot alkotott sötétebb bőrével. Baekhyunhoz hasonlóan ő is elég erős sminket viselt, csak az övében nem volt vörös, a szeme körül tiszta szürkével és feketével volt kifestve. Fekete ujjatlan fölső volt rajta, elől hatalmas V kivágással, ami egészen a köldökéig láttatni engedte a felsőtestét. Ehhez társult egy, mindkét térdénél tenyérnyi szakadással rendelkező feszes, fekete nadrág.

Mikor az ének is rákezdett, ő is mozgásba lendült. Nem tett bonyolult mozdulatokat, főleg a kezét használta és a felsőtestét kisebb bemelegítő mozdulatokra. Mikor kicsit később meglendítette az egyik lábát víz fröcskölt szét a színpadon, amiből ő is kapott.

A bemélyedésben körülbelül bokáig érő víz állt.

Ahogy elkezdett egyre dinamikusabban mozogni, úgy lett egyre vizesebb a ruhája is.

A refrén utolsó akkordjainál térdre borult a vízben, fejét lehajtotta, és úgy maradt.

 

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your love’s got me looking so crazy right now (your love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

 

Kialudt a rá irányuló fény, és ezzel egy időben a színpad másik fele fölött lett világosság. A vízzel teli bemélyedésben ott egy barna hajú srác állt. Barna tincsei rendezetten álltak a másikéval ellentétben, sminkje is visszafogottabb volt, csak enyhe szemhéjtusból állt. Nyakán nyakpánt díszelgett, egy fekete pánt a nyakára simulva, amiről egy ezüst hatszögre emlékeztető alakzat függött alá, amarról pedig egy ezüst vízcsepp. Ugyanolyan laza viselet volt rajta is, egyszínű szürke top, ami kicsit nagyobb volt rá. Ő is megkapta a már mindenkin látott fekete nadrágot, szintén kiszaggatva.

Most ő kezdett táncolni, miközben szőke társa a vízben térdepelve várt arra, hogy befejezze. Bevetett mindent, amit csak egyhelyben állva lehetett: a hajába többször beletúrt, kezét a mellkasa előtt keresztezve megragadta a nyakát, csak hogy pár másodperc múlva el is vegye onnan, mindeközben megrántva a nyakpántot is. Teste hullámzott a zene ütemére, ízlésesen izmos karjain megfeszültek az izmok.

Mire nem sokkal később ő is térdre került a vízben, már kisebb vízcseppek pettyezték szürke felsőjét.

A villany ismét elaludt, de mikor visszakapcsolták, immár az egész színpad fényárban úszott, nem csak az egyik vagy másik fele.

 

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 

Egyszerre kezdtek el mozogni mindketten, ugyanazt a koreográfiát. Annyi volt a különbség kettejük között, hogy míg mondjuk Sehun a jobb kezét húzta végig a mellkasán és nyújtotta ki a másik irányába, a fejével is felé fordulva, enyhén szétnyílt ajkakkal, addig Kai a bal kezével tette meg ugyanezt, kezét kinyújtva Sehun felé, míg össze nem találkoztak félúton és egymásba nem fonták az ujjaikat. Mellkasuk hullámzott, nem is annyira a kimerültségtől, inkább csak a hatás kedvéért. Mozdulataik szánt szándékkal voltak lassúak és elnyújtottak, ez passzolt a szám hangulatához és ritmusához is, ráadásul így lehet a legjobban felkelteni mások figyelmét is. Nem vetkőztek, mint ahogy Baekhyun tette, mégis a ruhák, a víz, a tánc, szinte ugyanolyan összhatást keltettek a nézőkben.

Kezük lesiklott a testükön, egészen, míg le nem értek a vízig. Ott két tenyerüket szorosan egymás mellé helyezték, hogy a vízből ki tudjanak emelni. Mikor felemelték a kezüket onnan víz csorgott le, ami kiszabadult kezük fogságukból. Ahogy egyre feljebb emelték a kezüket, úgy egyre jobban széttárták a tenyerüket, visszacsorgatva a vizet maguk alá.

 

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your love’s got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

 

Hirtelen oldalra fordultak, egyik lábukat felhúzva hagyva leültek, majd azonnal hátra is feküdtek, bele a vízbe.

Most már teljesen eláztak.

A kezük, ahogy mozgott állandóan vizet szórt körülöttük a színpadra és magukra is, noha ők már vizesebbek úgysem lehettek volna. Csípőtől lefelé oldalra fordultak, a behajlított lábukat felhúzták, rá a másikra. Pár mozdulatsor a karral, majd ismét felültek, egyet gyorsan perdülve már fel is álltak, ismét beborítva mindent vízzel, mivel már mindenükből az csöpögött. Az ujjatlan fölsők átázva, nehezen tapadtak a felsőtestükhöz; ugyan nem voltak átlátszóak még így vizesen sem, de a látvány azért magáért beszélt.

Aztán megálltak, egymásra emelték tekintetüket, majd amilyen lassan csak tudtak, megfordultak, kiléptek a vizes gödörből, és határozott léptekkel megindultak a színpad közepe felé.

Ismét teljes sötétség borult a teremre.

 

_Looking so crazy, your love’s got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy, your love_

 

Pár másodperc, és visszatért a fény. Ismét.

A színpad közepét egy fehér függöny takarta el, amin keresztül csak a két táncos sziluettje látszódott át.

Egymással szembe álltak. Annyit lehetett látni, hogy az alacsonyabbik felemeli a kezét, hátranyúl a másik válla fölött, majd egy határozott mozdulattal belemarkol a hajába a tarkóján, miközben tesz egy utolsó lépést felé, hogy alig legyen kettejük között szabad hely.

Gyors villanás, egy másodpercre ismét minden sötétségbe borult.

 

_Baby you got me, you got me, you got me,_

_You got me, you got me, got me,_

_Got me, got me, got me,_

_Got me, got me_

 

Minden egyes „ _got me_ ”-ra jutott egy dobbanás, és minden egyes dobbanásra egy pillanatra sötét lett, csak, hogy mire újra látni lehessen, Sehun és Kai mindig kicsit más pozícióban legyenek a függöny mögött.

Villanás.

Kai továbbra is Sehun haját markolja, fejét ezzel hátrafeszítve. A sziluettekből látszik, hogy a nyakára hajolt, de hogy csak olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha bele is csókolt volna, vagy tényleg bele is csókolt, azt nem lehetett volna ennyiből megmondani.

Villanás.

Odahajolt az arcához, és még így is jól kivehetően megcsókolja a másik férfit. Sehun nem ellenkezik.

Villanás.

Továbbra is csókolóznak, de Kai egy erőteljesen rántással közben szó szerint kettétépi a barnahajú topját, majd teljesen megszabadul tőle, elhajítva valahova Sehun mögé.

Villanás.

Mindkét tenyerét a másik alhasára rakja, majd lassan felvezeti a mellkasán át a válláig. Ott megpihenteti, közben egyszer, de határozottan odadörgöli magát Sehunhoz.

Villanás.

Izmai alig láthatóan, de megfeszülnek a karjain, amint elhajol a másik szájától, majd azonnal térdre is kényszeríti őt maga előtt a vállánál lenyomva.

Villanás.

Kai is gyors mozdulatokkal megszabadul a fölsőjétől, aminek következtében Sehun kezei azonnal megtalálják a szőke csípőjét. Odahajol a hasához, lehel rá egy finom csókot.

Villanás.

Kai keze lassan visszatalál a másik vizes tincsei közé, ahol ismét belemarkol.

Villanás.

Amilyen gyorsan visszatért a keze Sehun hajához, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt onnan ismét. Lehajolt, majd megint a vállára téve a kezét taszított egyet rajta. Sehun hátraesik, az alkarjával támasztja meg magát.

Villanás.

Kai egy lépéssel mellette terem, egyik lábát átlendíti fölötte, majd hezitálás nélkül ráül.

Villanás.

Kezével a nyakát díszítő nyakpánt után nyúl, hogy annál fogva emelje meg a földről a másikat.

Villanás.

Elengedi azt, Sehun pedig visszahanyatlik. Kai azonnal követi, és még mindig az ölében ülve ismét megcsókolja. Hevesen.

Sötétség.

 

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh no no_

 

A záróakkordra még utoljára fénybe borul a színpad, és látni lehet, ahogy Sehun a földön fekszik, Kai pedig rajta ül, háta megfeszítve, szája elnyílva, amint a másik hasán támaszkodik a tenyereivel. Mellkasa továbbra is gyors tempóban emelkedik és süllyed, csak úgy, mint a földön fekvő társáé.

Itt már fokozatosan borult sötétbe minden, mígnem már nem lehetett látni a függönyt, és a mögötte lévő két táncost sem. A számnak, és ezzel az előadásnak is vége lett.

Kis ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg, próbálták felfogni, mit is láttak pontosan. Majd Baekhyun…

\- Chanyeol, drágám – hagyta el a száját egy kisebb sóhaj, ahogy elkezdett fészkelődni. – Nő az orrod.

Chanyeolban legalább annyi jóérzés volt, hogy ennek hallatán elpirult. Szégyenlősen Baekhyunra mosolygott, majd zavarában beletemette az arcát az ölében ülő lapockái közé. Baekhyun ezen persze csak nevetett. Ugyan Chanyeol már hozzá volt szokva, hogy a másik rettentő szabad szájú volt, de ezt itt a barátai füle hallatára közölte vele, így érthető, ha zavarba jött.

Chen félrenyelte az itala utolsó pár kortyát, majd miután Tao párszor hátba vágta és már nem akart megfulladni, nevetni kezdett. De úgy isten igazából. Tao csak összeráncolta a szemöldökét, mint aki nem ért valami belsős viccet, Yixingre pedig ha ránézett az ember az unott arckifejezése mögül le lehetett olvasni, hogy hallotta, amit Baekhyun mondott, pontosan tudja is, mire célzott vele, de a legkevésbé sem érdekli a dolog.

\- Nem tudok újjáéleszteni, szóval nagyon remélem a barátotok nem fog megfulladni.

Mindenki a hang irányába kapta a fejét – kivéve Chanyeolt, ő még mindig a fekete hajú hátába volt temetkezve –, és meglátták Krist, aki már szinte az asztalukhoz is ért hatalmas lépteivel.

\- Min nevet ennyire? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.

\- Gyere, gyere csak Kris. Csüccs ide – nyögte ki két kisebb nevetéshullám között Chen, ahogy nagyvonalúan kijjebb csúszott a padon, hogy Kris le tudjon ülni Tao mellé. Kris odaköszönt neki, mire a fiatalabb csak visszafogottan rámosolygott.

\- Hihetetlen, mekkora férfinak valljátok magatokat, aztán tessék – mutatott körbe Yixing. – Chanyeol Baekhyun hátába igyekszik bepréselni magát, te meg Tao, első randis kislánnyá fejlődtél vissza. Bezzeg máskor mekkora szátok van – ciccegett.

Az érintett küldött egy szúrós pillantást a mellette ülő felé, aki erre csak megrántotta a vállát. Azután visszafordult Krishez.

\- Valami van Chanyeol orrával. Ne kérdezd, nem értem.

\- Az orrával?

\- Én annyira szeretlek, de olyan aranyos, hogy nem érted. Nem baj, majd ha felnősz – jutott végre szóhoz Chen. Úgy tűnt sikerült valamilyen szinten megnyugodnia. Átnyúlt Kris előtt és megpaskolta Tao combját, majd visszatért az italához, hogy balesetmentesen befejezhesse azt.

\- Fel vagyok nőve, 24 voltam májusban – vágott vissza egyből.

Jongdae csak legyintett egyet, majd kezét Kris vállára rakta.

\- Nem nézed ki belőle, de néha annyira ártatlan. Rád bízom.

Taón már látszott, hogy nyitotta volna a száját, hogy visszaszóljon valami a barátjának, már nagy hévvel felé is fordult, azonban egy kéz éppen a térde fölött megállította. Krisre pillantott, majd a lábán pihenő nagy kézre, ahogy lassan a hüvelykujj elkezdett a lábán mozogni.

\- Nyugi – mondta neki Kris.

\- Abszolút nyugi vagyok – sietett a válasszal, el is felejtve Jongdaet.

Yixing a másik oldalán felhorkantott, de egyébként nem szólt bele. Ismét.

Baekhyun hátradőlt, miután sikerült kikönyörögni a másikat a hátából, neki Chanyeol mellkasának és fejét oldalra fordítva próbált vele kommunikálni.

\- Mondtam, hogy tetszeni fog. Bár, nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire – cukkolta. Felemelte a kezét, és megpaskolta az arcát. – Sehun odáig lesz, ha megtudja.

Chanyeol erre csak szorított a fogásán Baekhyun derekán.

\- Sehunnak nem muszáj mindenről tudni, főleg nem itt, mindenki előtt – küldött egy jelentőségteljes pillantást a másik felé.

\- Mind férfiak vagyunk, nem értelek. Néha olyan prűd tudsz lenni – forgatta meg a szemét. Felnézett, mikor hallotta, hogy valaki közeledik. Szája várakozó mosolyra húzódott. – Falra festett ördög.

Szavaihoz híven Sehun tartott feléjük, már csak pár méter választotta el őket egymástól. Megszárítkozott, haja is majdnem száraz volt, eltekintve néhány kósza nedves tincstől és száraz ruhákat is átvett. A chokert viszont magán hagyta.

 - Hello – köszöntötte az asztaltársaságot. Sokkal visszafogottabban viselkedett, mint nemrég Baekhyun, aki egyből levetette magát Chanyeol ölébe, amint lehetősége adódott rá. – Uhh. Mi lenne ha kijjebb jönnétek, én pedig beülnék? Nem akarok rajtatok keresztül beszélgetni, márpedig ti most így elég nagy akadály vagytok.

\- Ide is ülhetsz, ha akarsz – ajánlotta fel nagylelkűen a helyét az idősebb, Sehun csak megrázta a fejét. – Pedig elő van melegítve. De nekem így is jó.

\- Jongin még hátul? – kérdezte Kris, ahogy Sehun elhelyezkedett az ülésen.

\- Aha. Nem tudom, hogy idejön-e egyáltalán később. Majd meglátjuk. Te viszont furcsa meglepetés vagy, mi szél hozott erre?

\- A jobbján ülő hallgatag Tao. Még a telefonszámát is megadta már neki – újságolta lelkesen Chanyeol.

Sehun elgondolkozva biccentett egyet, majd Chanyeolra pillantott.

\- Egyébként neked is szia. Nem is köszöntél.

Chanyeol hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, de azért engedett a szorításából Baekhyun derekán. Baekhyun is hajszálnyit elhajolt tőle, hogy kis teret adjon neki. A pink hajú mormogott egy „ _na gyere idé_ ”-t, miközben odahajolt hozzá. Egyik kezével elengedve Baekhyun derekát, majd azt a barnahajú nyakára helyezve elkapta őt is egy gyors üdvözlő csókra.

Sehun jólesően belehümmögött a csókba.

Yixing pedig immáron már meg sem próbált úgy tenni, mint aki nem látta az előtte zajló eseményeket, vagy azok teljesen hidegen hagyják őt.

\- Elmagyaráznád, hogy most mi van? Azt hittem _Baekhyun_ a pasid!

Tekintete zavarodottan cikázott a három érintett között magyarázatra várva.

\- Mert az is – bólintott rá.

Chen ekkor mindenkire a frászt hozta azzal, hogy tenyérrel rácsapott az asztalra.

\- Azt ne mond, hogy ti így… tudod, hárman… - kalandozott el a mondat vége felé. Chanyeol ismét csak vidáman bólintott a feltett kérdésre. Chen erre hátradőlt a támlára, és kezébe fogta az arcát. – Ezt nem hiszem el. Mi végig azt hittük, hogy senkid sincsen, erre kiderül, hogy nem hogy egy, de kapásból két pasit tartasz. Akik amúgy vetkőznek. – Beazonosítatlan torokhang tőrt fel belőle. – Erre azért felkészíthettél volna.

\- Te nem is mondtad nekik, hogy, tudod – fordult kérdőn párja felé Sehun. _Egyik_ párja felé, mert a másik is Chanyeolt vizslatta. – Hogy így hárman vagyunk? – mutatott végül magukra.

\- Először nem tudtam, hogy tálaljam. Aztán úgy gondoltam, hogy annyira nem fontos, majd ha találkoztok, elárulom.

\- Tudod mikor lesz ebből szülinapi szex, Park Chanyeol – horkantott egyet Baekhyun. – Mi Sehunnal hazamegyünk, te meg csinálsz, amit szeretnél. Tartod a gyertyát Kriséknek, vagy bánom is én.

\- Kezdem megbánni, hogy idejöttem. Hányszor mondtam, hogy a hálószobába tartozó dolgok maradjanak is ott, nem vagyok rájuk kíváncsi – nézett Baekhyunra Kris.

\- Azért, mert neked nincsenek hálószobába tartozó dolgaid, amiket megoszthatnál, nekem vannak. És ha úgy tartja kedvem, meg is osztom őket.

\- Na ezért nem szoktam veled meg Sehunnal lógni itt. Van kedved kimenni levegőzni? – A kérdést már Taóhoz intézte, aki elsőre megilletődött a kérdés hallatán, de hamar rábólintott.  Jongdae jófej barát módjára behúzta magát, hogy a másik kettő kiférjen mellette, aztán odacsusszant a felszabadult helyre Yixing mellé.

\- Aztán védekezzetek! – szólt még utánuk Baekhyun. Tao már fordult volna hátra, valószínűleg, hogy visszakérdezzen valamit, de Kris gyorsan elkapta a vállánál fogva és tovább terelte őt a bejárati ajtó felé, vissza sem pillantva a többiekre. – Bocsi, nem hagyhattam ki.

\- Nem is te lennél – csapott a combjára Sehun. Baekhyun válaszul csak kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét, majd visszadőlt Chanyeolra.

\- Jut eszembe – szólt közbe Chen. A koktélja már rég elfogyott és most a szívószállal szórakozott, miközben beszélt. – Gondolkoztam. Szóval Chanyeol, Baekhyun és Sehun… ti együtt vagytok. Nem vagytok féltékenyek? Főleg te, Chanyeol.

Az érintett értetlenül pislogott a barátjára. Mire kéne féltékenynek lennie _főleg neki_? Hisz pont azért vannak hárman a kapcsolatban, mert így akarták és ez így nekik így tökéletesen jó.

\- Miért kéne? – kotyogott közbe Baekhyun. Sose tud csendben maradni. – Ugyanazt megteszem vele is, mint Sehunnal. Meg ő is megteszi azt velem, amit Sehunnal. Meg Sehun—

\- Nem egymásra – vágott a szavába. - Csak itt dolgoztok, te a színpadon dobálod le a ruháid, Sehun meg, izé. Az előbb is azzal a másik figurával művelt érdekes dolgokat.

\- Hidd el, ha rajtam múlt volna, én ültem volna rá Sehunra, nem pedig Jongin. De Gain tudja, hogy együtt vagyunk, így kifejezetten kérte, hogy „ _bárki, csak ne Baekhyun_ ”. Ismer, tisztában van vele, hogy lehet, hogy nem bírtunk volna magunkkal. – Itt Sehun jól hallhatóan krákogni kezdett, mire a feketehajú szemforgatva kijavította magát. – Jól van, én nem bírtam volna magammal.

\- Köszönöm – biccentett a fiatalabb.

\- A lényeg – vette át szót Chanyeol, mielőtt az ölében ülő még több oda nem illő dolgot elárult volna. – Hogy nem vagyok féltékeny, és ők sem azok. Még az elején tisztáztunk mindent, ez csak egy munkahely.

\- És a szex milyen?

Chanyeol szinte a semmin kezdett fuldokolni a váratlan kérdés hallatán, Sehun egy hatalmasat pislantott, és úgy nézett Chenre, mint aki még csak a „szex” szóval sem találkozott élete során és nem érti a kérdést, Baekhyun viszont szinte kivirult Chanyeol ölében. Még ki is húzta magát, arcára vidám mosoly ült ki.

\- Ó, az csodás! Csak a magam nevében beszélhetek, de én például kifejezetten utálom néha, hogy nem nőttem nagyobbra. Viszont olyan szerencsém van, hogy mindketten elég magasak hozzám képest, ahogy láthatod is, és eléggé élvezem, mikor úgy döntenek, hogy ezt ki is használják. Szeretem, ha nem úgy bánnak velem, mintha a legkisebb fuvallat is megsértene, és hidd el, Sehun és Chanyeol tökéletesen kielégítik ezt az igényemet, egyszerre képesek gyengéden és durvábban is kezelni, főleg Chanyeol, úristen, ha tudnád mi mindenre képes a kezével—

\- Most például befogni a szádat – fojtotta Baekhyunba a szót Chanyeol, amint úgy érezte, hogy Baekhyun most már tényleg sokat fecsegett, és rátapasztotta a tenyerét a szájára.

\- Annyira ünneprontók vagytok! – nyafogott Chen. – Inkább hozok még egy kör italt.

Ezzel ő is otthagyta a barátait, és elindult a bárpult felé. Immár csak Yixing maradt ott a Baekhyun-Sehun-Chanyeol trióval, de neki esze ágában sem volt olyan kérdéseket feltenni, mint Jongdaenek; ezért Sehun és Chanyeol örökké hálásak is lesznek neki.

Kris és Tao még akkor sem ért vissza a „levegőzésről”, mire tíz perc elteltével Chen visszatért egy újabb adag koktéllal mindenki számára. Nem mintha ez annyira érdekelte volna az asztalnál maradottakat, ők is jól szórakoztak, meg valószínűleg a másik két kínai is, ha még nem tértek vissza.

Kai – vagyis Jongin – is előkerült kicsivel később, és Yixing valamint Chen számára nagyobbfajta meglepetésként szolgált a tény, hogy a színpadon olyan magabiztosan mozgó és Sehunt a függöny takarásában szinte domináló másik a színpadról lelépve teljesen más aurát áraszt magából. Míg a reflektorfényben szinte minden pórusából áradt az erotika és dominancia, addig Chanyeol és barátai között egy másodperc alatt szökött pír az arcára és kezdte el szégyenlősen vakargatni a tarkóját, mikor Yixing megjegyezte felé fordulva, hogy rettentően tetszett neki a közös előadása Sehunnal.

Hajnali fél egyig maradtak a bárban. Chanyeol úgy gondolta, hogy így már mindenki megkapta, amit szeretett volna: a barátai a közös ünneplést, ő is együtt volt velük és a két pasijával is, és már nyugodt szívvel mehetnek haza. Azonkívül hiába a két koktél és a jó társaság, bizony ő is elkezdett fáradni. Amíg Baekhyun és Sehun elugrott a cuccaikért, addig a többiek elköszöntek Jongintól, akinek még hátravolt egy fellépése később.

Az ajtón kilépve találkoztak ismét Krisszel és Taóval – és csak ekkor jutott eszükbe, hogy róluk teljesen megfeledkeztek, míg bent voltak.

\- Uh, Tao. Rólad el is feledkeztünk – nézett össze Chanyeol Chennel és Yixinggel. – Végig itt kint voltatok?

\- Mivel nekem lejárt a szünetem, és vissza kellet jönnöm dolgozni, igen. Tao volt olyan kedves, és nem hagyott itt egyedül – válaszolt a fiatalabb helyett Kris.

\- Micsoda gavallér – csillant meg Baekhyun szeme.

\- Baekhyun, inkább ne – küldött egy figyelmeztető pillantást a táncos felé Kris.

\- Mi megyünk, te még maradsz?

\- Aha, remekül elvagyok, úgyhogy egy darabig még itt leszek – bólintott.

Így Taót otthagyták a bárnál Krisszel, míg mindenki elindult a maga kis otthona felé. Yixing és Chen együtt indultak tovább, míg Chanyeol két barátjával tartott annak közös lakása felé.

Nem volt messze a bártól és habár nem volt nagy, két embernek tökéletesen megfelelt. Volt kis konyha, nappali, fürdő, egy háló- és egy vendégszoba is. Persze azt nem sűrűn használták, hisz ahányszor Chanyeol ott maradt éjszakára, mind a hárman a nagy franciaágyban aludtak Sehunék szobájában, más vendég pedig csak nagyritkán akadt.

\- Még zuhanyozni sincs kedvem – sóhajtott Chanyeol, ahogy lehámozta magáról a kabátot és cipőt, majd elindult a kanapé felé. – Fáradt vagyok.

\- Nem lehetsz fáradt, szülinapod van – közölte vele Baekhyun, miközben ő is helyet foglalt Chanyeol mellett, szorosan a nyomában Sehunnal. Megnyalta az alsóajkát, ahogy az idősebb felé fordult ültében. – Még a meglepetésemet sem láttad.

Chanyeol rosszat sejtett a másik hanghordozása alapján, de azért feltette az elkerülhetetlennek tűnő kérdést.

\- Milyen meglepetést?

Mintegy parancsszóra Baekhyun újfent a másik ölébe mászott, szemben Chanyeollal, két combja a másikét fogta közre két oldalról. Közben Sehun is beállt a pink hajú mögé és hátulról előrenyúlva elkezdte kigombolni Chanyeol ingét. Mikor végzett a felső két-három gombbal kezét becsúsztatta az ing alá, hogy tenyere a csupasz mellkasát érintse, miközben ő maga is előrehajolt.

\- Azt hittem, már ismered Baekhyunt. Mindig kitalál valamit – felelte Sehun, nyomatékosítva a „mindig” szócskát.

\- És gondolom azt is tudod, hogy mit – fordította Sehun felé a fejét Chanyeol.

Sehun ezt az új pozíciót kihasználván megszüntette azt a pár centit az arcuk között, és megcsókolta a másikat. Chanyeol egyik keze azonnal a nyakára tévedt, hogy még jobban magához tudja szorítani őt. Mindig is imádta, mikor a fiatalabb kezdeményezett, legyen szó bármiről.

Hirtelen nedvességet érzett az egyik mellbimbóján, és mikor egy másodperc múlva leesett neki, hogy Baekhyun önállósította magát és a szájába vette a bal mellbimbóját, az érzéstől belenyögött Sehun szájába.

Aztán Sehun és Baekhyun szinte egyszerre húzódtak el tőle.

\- Ó, természetesen – húzódott egy félmosolyra Sehun szája, ahogy elváltak egymástól.

\- Jól van. Szóval, mi lenne az? Mikor kapom meg? – fordult vissza az ölében ülő felé.

Baekhyun csak beharapta az alsóajkát, kezét pedig Chanyeol nyaka köré helyezte.

\- Ha kicsomagolod – volt az egyszerű válasz.

\- Ha kics— - kezdett volna visszakérdezni Chanyeol, hogy mégis mit kéne kibontani, mikor semmit nem kapott egyikőjüktől sem. Aztán a szó felénél leesett a tantusz. Baekhyun valószínűleg azért néz rá sokat sejtetően, mert éppenséggel őt kéne kicsomagolnia. – Nem mintha akadékoskodni akarnék, de már rengetegszer láttalak ruha nélkül. Mi olyan különleges ebben az alkalomban?

A másik csak vállat vont.

\- Hát, ha nem akarod.

Tettetett nemtörődömséggel kecmergett fel Chanyeol öléből. Még ő maga sem gondolta komolyan, amit mondott, ezt még Chanyeol és Sehun is látta rajta. Ellenben rettentően szerette húzni az agyát mind a kettejüknek és azt elérni, hogy végül elfogyjon a türelmük.

Chanyeol egy másodpercet sem hagyott veszendőbe menni, szinte azonnal a másik után kapott, amint amaz felemelkedett az öléből. Egy rövid morgás hallatszódott a torka mélyéről és a csuklójánál elkapva visszarántotta a combjára. Baekhyun ezt egy nyögéssel nyugtázta.

Sehun kissé magára hagyva érezte magát, ahogy elnézte két barátja interakcióját, így aztán amint Baekhyun visszakerült Chanyeol ölébe, áthajolt a pink hajú válla fölött és ezúttal a másik táncost kapta el egy heves csókra. Sehun magánakciójával egy időben Chanyeol kezei is felfedezőútra indultak Baekhyunon. Türelmetlenül gombolta ki a másik ingét, majd egy határozott mozdulattal lesimította azt a válláról, amitől a ruhadarab szinte hangtalanul esett a földre. Először a nyakára adott pár csókot miközben egyszer-kétszer meg is szívta az adott pontot, majd mikor a combján érezte Baekhyun egyre fokozódó izgalmát kezével lefelé vette az irányt. Ujjai a nadrág gombjával játszottak pár másodpercig mielőtt végre kigombolta volna azt, majd rögtön utána a sliccet is lehúzta. Mikor azonban kezével be akart nyúlni a nadrágba, valami szokatlant tapintott ki.

Fejével elhúzódott a másiktól, hogy lepillantson kettejük közé. Egyelőre csak az alsója szegélye látszott ki a nadrág derékrésze fölött, a fekete gumis részre azonban a megszokott márkanév helyett elől nagy, nyomtatott betűkkel a „CANDYMAN” volt ráírva. Mikor lejjebb húzta a farmert, elővillant az előbb felfedezett csipke is.

Chanyeol egy másodpercre levegőt is elfelejtett venni.

\- Meglepetés? – mondta-kérdezte Baekhyun.

\- Csipke bokszeralsó van rajtad? – tört elő a kérdés Chanyeolból.

\- Nem egészen. De közel jársz.

Chanyeol a kitérő válasz hallatán talpra szökkent, egyik kezét Baekhyun dereka köré fonva, a másikat a feneke alá csúsztatva, hogy az ne essen le róla. Persze valószínűleg amúgy sem esett volna le, amint megérezte a másik szándékát, egy meglepett felkiáltás kíséretében egyből a nyaka és a dereka köré kulcsolta a kezét és lábát.

\- Menjetek csak előre, egy másodperc és csatlakozom én is – nyomott egy-egy puszit mindkettő arcára Sehun, majd céltudatosan megindult a bejárat felé.

Chanyeolnak eszébe sem jutott azon agyalni, mi kellhet Sehunnak onnan vagy miért megy oda, egyszerűen csak fogta Baekhyunt és megindult vele a hálószoba irányába.

Ahogy elért a hatalmas ágyig egyből ledobta rá a másikat és utána mászott. Baekhyun feltornázta magát a párnákig, ott visszahanyatlott és onnan pislogott fel félig lehunyt szemekkel a másikra, amint az fölé ért. Chanyeol egyből lecsapott az ajkaira, mire a másik válaszul beletúrt a hajába, ezzel alaposan összekócolva az eddig szinte tökéletesen álló tincseket, amiket még Tao rendezett el, mielőtt elindultak volna a bárhoz.

Baekhyun nyöszörgő hangot adott ki, mikor Chanyeol elhajolt tőle pár másodperc múlva, ezzel is kifejezve nemtetszését a dolog iránt. Chanyeol viszont felült, és egyből a feketehajú nadrágja után nyúlt, hogy végre lehúzza azt is róla.

Amit a nadrág alatt talált, attól elállt a szava.

Egy fekete-vörös színkombinációjú harisnyatartó volt rajta. A csípőjét körbeölelő passzé és a hozzá erősített csipke fekete volt, a csipkében apró minták voltak elrejtve és az egész alig takarta el félig fenekét és ágyékát elől. A csipke alól vörös, nagyon is tangára hajazó alsó bukkant elő, és a passzétól egészen a combja közepéig egy vörös, rugalmas anyagból készült csík futott le, ahol nem csatokban végződött, mint a szokásos harisnyatartók, hanem egy ugyanolyan anyagból készült pánt ölelte át a combját.

 - Dögös, nem igaz? – jelent meg Sehun a szoba ajtajában. Ő is az ágyhoz sétált és helyet foglalt kettejük mellett. – Együtt választottuk. – Kezével odanyúlt a piros anyagcsíkhoz és annak mentén végigcirógatta az idősebb combját, egészen fel a fekete csipkéig. – És tudod mi a legizgatóbb az egészben? Mond el neki, Baek.

Kettejük közül határozottan Baekhyun volt a flörtölősebb és szabad szájúbb, nehezebben is lehetett zavarba hozni, mindegy, miről volt szó. Időnként azonban Sehun is megközelítette Baekhyun szintjét, főleg, mikor így együtt voltak.

\- Ez volt rajtam a fellépés alatt is. És utána is. Végig ebben táncoltam a színpadon, majd mentem oda hozzátok az asztalhoz. Senki nem tudta, csak én és Sehun.

Chanyeol szemében megcsillant valami ennek hallatán. Hogy a barátai ilyen dolgokat tegyenek… érezte, hogy a gondolatai és az előtte lévő erotikus látvány megteszi a hatását, és a nadrágja másodpercről másodpercre egyre szűkebb kezdett lenni.

Ennyit a fáradtságról.

Baekhyun felült és Chanyeolra ügyet sem vetve megragadta Sehunt, aki ugyan kicsit meglepődött, de nem ellenkezett, és hanyatt döntötte az ágyon. Egyből a csípőjére ült és vetkőztetni kezdte a másikat, kezdve annak a fölsőjével.

\- Túl vagy öltözve – volt a magyarázat. Egy másodpercre megállt, majd megemelte magát Sehunról. – Mássz feljebb, ez így nem lesz jó.

Senki nem kérdőjelezte meg, mi nem lesz így jó, a fiatalabb is csak engedelmeskedett és most majdnem ugyanott feküdt, mint ahol az előbb még Baekhyun. Az alkarjára támaszkodva figyelte, mi lesz Baekhyun következő lépése.

A feketehajú egy gyors mozzanattal gombolta ki a nadrágját és húzta le a sliccet, hogy aztán nemsokára a nadrág is a fölső sorsára jusson és elfeledve heverjen a szoba valamely részén. Chanyeol, akármennyire is nagy volt a késztetés, hogy mozduljon, érintsen, csináljon _valamit_ , egyhelyben maradt és inkább nézte, ahogy Baekhyun kényelembe helyezi magát Sehun széttárt lábai között. Gondolkodás nélkül ragadta meg Sehunt az alsóján keresztül és egyáltalán nem csodálkozott rajta, hogy érintése alatt már szinte teljesen kemény volt. Ezt elkönyvelvén magában elvette a kezét róla, de csak addig, míg be nem csúsztatta azt az alsó alá, hogy ujjai mindenféle akadály nélkül fonódhassanak körbe a férfiasságán.

Pár őrjítő kézmozdulat után ismét elengedte a kemény tagot, de kezét kihúzván az alsóból egyből nyúlt is utána, hogy az utolsó ruhadarabot is eltávolítsa Sehunról. A fiatalabb egy jóleső nyögéssel fejezte ki, mennyire értékeli, hogy Baekhyun, miután levette róla az alsót is, egyből visszatért előbbi munkálkodásához. És bár nagyon jól esett neki a rá irányuló figyelem, egy idő után megunta a dolgot.

Kicsit jobban felülve, hogy jobban elérje, egyik kezével Baekhyun hajába túrt majd a tarkójánál talán kicsit erősebben, mint kellett volna, belemarkolt és maga felé fordította a másikat.

\- Mindig annyit járatod a szádat mindenkinek olyan dolgokról, amikről nem kéne… mikor pedig tényleg hasznát vennénk, nem használod.

\- Azt mondtátok, hogy ne jártassam a számat. Mi van, csak nem meggondoltad magad? – mosolygott a másikra ördögien. – Milyen hasznos is lenne a szám most, nem igaz? – kérdezte, ahogy kiegyenesedett Sehun lábai között és közel hajolt hozzá.

\- Ne játssz velem, Baekhyun – figyelmeztette az idősebbet, hangja alig több, mint egy halk morgás, majd magához rántotta és egyből szenvedélyes csókba vonta. Baekhyun hamar feladta az irányításért való küzdelmet, és hagyta, hogy Sehun vezesse a csókot. Mindeközben természetesen nem feledkezett meg a férfiasságáról sem, amire a kis közjáték után most enyhén rászorított, majd lassan ismét mozgatni kezdte a kezét rajta.

Chanyeol önuralma eddig tartott ki. Eddig is éppen csak kibírta, hogy egy helyben maradjon, de mikor az a látvány tárult a szeme elé, ahogy párjai az ágy közepén szó szerint falják egymást, Sehun egy szál semmiben, Baekhyun is csak abban szexi alsóban, háttal neki, ahogy mindeközben Sehunt kényezteti a kezével… sok volt. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy a csipke tökéletesen körbeölelte a csípőjét, és épp eleget mutatott a fenekéből ahhoz, hogy Chanyeol majd megőrüljön a látványtól.

Lecibálta magáról a már félig kigombolt inget, azt követte gyorsan utána a nadrág is; az alsó egyelőre még maradt. A másik kettő elvolt a saját világukban, így nem vették észre Chanyeol közeledését, csak akkor, mikor már hátulról elkapta Baekhyunt a csípőjénél fogva és hozzá nem préselte magát. Ujjai belemélyedtek az idősebb húsába, mellkasa a csupasz hátának préselődött, ágyéka a fenekének nyomódott. Baekhyun élvezettel belenyögött Sehun szájába, mielőtt megtörte volna a csókot.

\- Hallgass Sehunra, Baek. Ilyenkor tedd hasznossá a szádat, nem pedig mikor pletykálni kell – mondta ezúttal Chanyeol, közvetlenül a másik füle mellett. – Én pedig addig… Sehun, ideadnád a síkosítót a fiókból? Egy óvszert is, ha már ott vagy.

Amíg Sehun nagyon nem a fiókban kezdett el matatni, hanem az elhajított nadrágja után nyúlt, addig Chanyeolnak még összezavarodni sem volt ideje ezen, mert Baekhyun az előbbieket meghallván egyből megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem kell óvszer – jelentette ki határozottan, ahogy jobban odanyomta alfelét Chanyeol mostanra igencsak keménnyé vált tagjához. – Síkosító meg végképp nem.

\- De ha nem készítelek elő rendesen—

\- Nem lesz rá szükség – szólalt meg ezúttal Sehun. Visszamászott az ágyra, és bár valóban volt valami apró a kezében, az tényleg nem a felsorolt két dolog egyike volt. Ahogy közelebb ért, Chanyeol látta, hogy egy apró, ovális valami az, rajta két kis gombbal. – Ugyanis van még egy meglepetés.

Megnyomta az egyik gombot, mire egyszerre két dolog is történt – alig hallható berregő hang hallatszódott valahonnan, Baekhyun pedig enyhén összerezzent, miközben egész hangosan felnyögött. Az adott helyzetben nem telt sok időbe Chanyeolnak összerakni a puzzle darabkáit.

\- Remélem, nem kell mondanom, hogy ez is a jelenlegi helyén volt az egész este folyamán. Csakúgy, mint ez a csipkecsoda. – Átnyújtotta a távirányítót Chanyeolnak, aki még alig dolgozta fel mindezt.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy egy ilyen húzást megcsináltatok, de főleg Baekhyun. Ott kelletted magad a színpadon, mindenki szeme láttára, miközben senki még csak sejteni sem sejtette, hogy mi van a nadrágod alatt. És _benned_. – Ajkait összezárta az említett nyakának tövénél és erősen megszívta, hogy az biztosan nyomot hagyjon majd.  – Nem hiszem el, hogy már csak a gondolat is ennyire felizgat.

\- Reméltem, hogy… _ah_ … tetszeni fog – próbált meg értelmes mondatot összerakni a feketehajú.

\- De még mennyire.

Chanyeol ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetésüket, és figyelmét teljesen visszafordította a másikra. Sehun addigra visszahelyezkedett az előző pozíciójába, így Chanyeol visszatérve oda, ahol abbahagyták, tenyerét Baekhyun lapockái közé téve lenyomta őt, míg már csak minimális távolságra volt Sehun férfiasságától.

\- Hol is hagytuk abba? Ó, igen, a szádnál. – Sehun visszacsúsztatta kezét Baekhyun tarkójára, ezzel ösztönözve őt a folytatásra.

Az idősebbet nem kellett félteni, azonnal visszakulcsolta a kezét az említett testrész tövére. Szemét lassan lehunyta, nyelvét kidugta, majd, mint aki nagyon is ráér végignyalt a hosszán, hogy utána a tetejéhez érve száját elnyitva bekapja azt. Párszor megszívta a tetejét, majd centiről centire kezdte egyre mélyebbre venni a szájában, míg el nem ért addig a pontig, ahol a kezével fogta.

Míg Baekhyun komótosan elkezdett Sehunon munkálkodni, Chanyeol is ugyanezt tette Baekhyunnal. Úgy döntött ha Baekhyun így, akkor ő is – nem fogja levenni róla a harisnyatartót és az alsót, hanem rajtahagyja, és abban teszi a magáévá őt. Végigsimított néhányszor a másik fenekén, kiélvezve a látványt, majd mutatóját végighúzta a farpofák között, míg az alsó anyagán keresztül meg nem érezte a vibrátor szilikon végét.

Megnyomta a kint lévő végét, és ahogy a vibrátor kissé megmozdult benne, Baekhyun valami beazonosíthatatlan hangot hallatott; tekintve, hogy nyögni nemigen tudott, mert tele volt a szája. Ezt követően Chanyeol félrehúzta a kis anyagdarabot, hogy jobban hozzáférjen Baekhyunhoz, és míg egyik kezével az alsót tartotta a helyén, hogy ne csusszanjon vissza a helyére, addig a másikkal megfogta a szilikon végét és kis mozdulatokkal, lassan elkezdte mozgatni azt a másikban.

Előre és hátra.

Szigorúan lassú és elnyújtott mozdulatokkal, alig egy-két centit mozdítva a vibrátort a helyéről.

Baekhyun ösztönösen elkezdte mozgatni a csípőjét, miközben továbbra is Sehunt elégítette ki a szájával és a kezével. Azonban ez nem tartott sokáig, mert Chanyeol is elkezdett egyre türelmetlenebb lenni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy már rettentően kényelmetlen volt az alsójában. Egyetlen határozott húzással kiszedte Baekhyunból a vibrátort – egy kisebb anál vibrátor volt, ahogy vetett rá egy pillantást, mielőtt kikapcsolta volna és valahova maga mellé dobta volna az ágyra.

Síkosítóra valóban nem volt szükség, hiába volt bent az a vibrátor már órák óta. Baekhyun biztosra ment, hogy elég síkosítót használjon a felhelyezésnél, ráadásul általában szilikon síkosítót használtak. Azért próbaképpen bedugta először az egyik ujját, majd nem sokra rá egy másodikat és harmadikat is. Csupán egy-két percig mozgatta meg kicsit az ujjait, mikor megbizonyosodott a felől, hogy Baekhyun valóban nem szorul további segítségre e téren, ujjait kihúzva gyorsan megszabadult az alsójától is és visszatérdelt a másik mögé.

Baekhyun egy elégedett hümmögés kíséretében hajolt el Sehun férfiasságától, aki ezt annyira nem díjazta.

\- Baek, komolyan? Már közel voltam.

\- Hadd legyen a szülinaposé az elsőbbség – villantott egy csábító mosolyt Sehun felé.

Közben Chanyeol már újra félretolta az alsót és Baekhyun bejáratához helyezte a férfiasságát. Az első egy-két centinél lassan haladt, aztán egy hirtelen lökéssel teljesen elmerült a másikban. Ez mindkettejükből egy nyögést váltott ki. Várt kicsit, míg mindketten megszokják a helyzetet, aztán fokozatosan felgyorsulva kezdett el mozogni benne. A szobát hamar betöltötte a szex tipikus kísérőzajai – a sóhajok, nyögések, és a hang, ahogy Chanyeol csípője gyors ütemben találkozik Baekhyun fenekével. Mozgás közben Chanyeol egyik kezével megfogta a másik oldalát és kissé maga felé próbálta húzni, ezzel jelezvén neki, hogy egyenesedjen fel. Baekhyun vette a célzást, és megemelte a felsőtestét, de így nem tudott biztosan megállni, szóval maga mögé nyúlt és két kezével ráfogott Chanyeol derekára.

\- Tetszik, amit látok – nyalta meg a száját Sehun, ahogy tekintetével végigpásztázta a másik kettőt. Ahogyan egymáshoz simulva vonaglottak, Baekhyun a fejét hátravetve Chanyeol vállára, szája elnyílva, ahogy csak nyökögni tudott, miközben Chanyeol benne mozgott.  – Innen látom, Baekhyun mennyire kemény, szegény alsó már eléggé átázott.

Szavaihoz híven a vörös anyagon elől valóban szinte már-már tenyérnyi folt éktelenkedett. Sehun kijelentése saját, eddig elhanyagolt férfiasságára vonta Baekhyun figyelmét. Jobb kezével elengedte Chanyeol derekát és már nyúlt volna az alsójához, de a mozdulat közben Chanyeol elkapta a kezét.

\- Nem fogsz magadhoz nyúlni. Tudom, hogy képes vagy anélkül is elmenni – mondta neki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nem ellenkezett, hátán végigfutott a libabőr Chanyeol parancsoló hangját hallva. Közben Sehun is feltérdelt és odamászott Baekhyun elé, hogy újabb csókra invitálja. Eléggé koordinálatlan csók keletkezett belőle, tekintve, hogy Baekhyun nem tudott száz százalékosan Sehunra figyelni, de ez egyiküket sem zavarta. Mikor elhajolt tőle nem sokkal később, egyből Baekhyun mellkasa felé vette az irányt, közben végigcsókolva a másik nyakán, ahogy haladt a célja felé. A szájába vette az egyik mellbimbót és a nyelvével kezdte ingerelni, míg a másikkal a keze foglalkozott.

Baekhyun ezt rettentően élvezte.

\- Fejezd be, amit elkezdtél Sehunnal, nem akarom nagyon megváratni – sokkal inkább hangzott parancsnak, mint egyszerű kérésnek, de Baekhyunt az ilyenek a legkisebb mértékben sem zavarták. Nem bánta, ha néha parancsolgatnak neki, persze szigorúan csak a hálószobában.

Sehun hátrált kicsit, hogy Baekhyun meg tudja támasztani magát a kezén az ágyon, majd minden előzetes ceremónia nélkül visszavette őt a szájába. Sehun már ettől az érzéstől majdnem elélvezett, de képes volt magát még egy kicsit visszafogni, míg már nem bírta tovább és bárminemű figyelmeztetés nélkül Baekhyun szájába élvezett. Baekhyun szó nélkül lenyelte azt, ami a szájába került, de aztán kicsit korán hajolt el Sehuntól, mikor úgy hitte amaz már végzett, így az utolsó pár csepp a száján és állán kötött ki.

\- Chanyeol, _Chanyeol_ , én— - próbált Baekhyun szólni, hogy ő is elég közel van már. Chanyeol tökéletesen megértette, mit szeretne, így még gyorsabban kezdett mozogni, aminek hatására Baekhyun előrebukott, majdnem rá a pihegő Sehunra, és az alkarján kellett megtámasztania magát. Tényleg nem kellett hozzá sok, és ahogy azt Chanyeol is kijelentette nem is olyan rég, anélkül élvezett bele a vörös alsójába, hogy egy ujjal is hozzányúltak volna. Hatalmasakat sóhajtva próbált lélegzethez jutni, de Chanyeol persze még továbbra is brutális tempóban mozgott benne, hisz ő még nem végzett. Egy perc múlva azonban kezdett már sok lenni ez, teste rettentő érzékeny lett így közvetlenül az orgazmus után. Chanyeolnak is feltűnt mindez, így kihúzta magát Baekhyunból, és a keze segítségével fejezte be magát, hogy aztán a még mindig lélegzetért kapkodó Baekhyun fenekére és a fekete csipkére élvezzen el.

Chanyeol hagyta, hogy Baekhyun a maga tempójában térjen magához, elvégre, ha úgy nézzük Sehunt és őt is Baekhyun elégítette ki. Azalatt Chanyeol feltornázta magát Sehun mellé a párnákra és adott neki egy lassú, szex utáni csókot.

Aztán lassan elvigyorodott.

\- Rajtad mikor láthatok ilyen szexi alsóneműt?

\- Baekhyun ilyen perverz, hogy mindenben benne van. Nekem amúgy sem állna jól.

\- Hát, ez talán nem is, tekintve, hogy lehet tönkrement – szólt közbe Baekhyun, aki már kezdte kicsit összeszedni magát. – Bár elképzelhető, hogy kimosható még.

\- Ha nem, akkor veszek másikat – ígérte meg egyből Chanyeol.

Baekhyun is odakecmergett a kettősükhöz és Sehun másik oldalára feküdt le, egyből átkarolva a fiatalabbat, ahogy odabújt hozzá.

\- Legalább tisztítsd le magad, mindenhol ragadsz – szólt rá egyből Sehun.

Baekhyun erre kidugta a nyelvét és körbenyalta a száját, leszedve a fehér anyag egy részét, de ami az állán volt, azt nem érte el. Chanyeol sóhajtva felkelt az ágyból és kislattyogott a fürdőbe, ahol, ha már ott volt, kiszedte a szeméből a lencséket, majd onnan egy tasak nedves törlőkendővel tért vissza. Egyet odaadott Sehunnak, hogy szedje le Baekhyun álláról is az odakerült anyagot, ő maga pedig a hátsójáról törölte le azt.

\- Le kéne venned az alsót, így nem alhatsz – mondta neki Chanyeol is.

Nem csak, hogy kényelmetlen lett volna aludni benne, de Baekhyun bele-, Chanyeol meg ráélvezett. Nem, így nem alhatott.

Mikor sikerült Baekhyunt kivarázsolni az alsóból és a harisnyatartóból, Chanyeol odadobott még mindenkinek egy-egy bokszeralsót, amiben alhatnak. Miután ezt felvették, visszabújt Sehun mellé és magukra húzta a takarót. Sehun egyből Chanyeol felé fordult, Baekhyun pedig a nagykanalat játszotta Sehunnal szemben, aki ugyan jobban illett volna erre a posztra, de néha ez is megfelelt neki.

Mikor Baekhyun már rég aludt és Chanyeol sem állt messze tőle, még visszarángatta Sehun álmos hangja.

\- Boldog születésnapot, Chanyeol.

Egy kéz siklott az arcára, majd Sehun szája tapadt az övére egy ártatlan kis csók erejéig. Elhajolván a másiktól visszahelyezkedett Baekhyun ölelésébe, majd nem telt sok időbe és ő is halkan szuszogott Baekhyunnal együtt.

Chanyeol kis ideig nézte a két alvó alakot maga mellett, majd elmosolyodott.

Egyszerűen imádta őket.

 


End file.
